One Night To Be Remembered
by brilliantbritooobsessed
Summary: "You like it when I get this way," Faith mused. "You like it when I'm bad, don't you, B?" Buffy shook her head no as her blood screamed yes. It was pooling somewhere between her clenched legs. "Yes you do," Faith added as she scooted closer until her knees knocked against Buffy's. "You secretly wish you could be as bad as me."


**These characters belong solely to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. **

**Summary: One night goes completely different than both Buffy and Faith bargained for. Possible trigger warning for drinking and marijuana use. Beware smut. If that's isn't you thing I'd leave now. This takes place sometime post season 7. It disregards the comics because I haven't read them yet. Please take a minute to review if you read. I just like feedback. Makes me feel all warm and cuddly, ya know? Anyway, here you are. **

Faith slipped in the front door of Buffy's shoebox apartment just before 3 AM. Cradled precariously against her chest, Faith balanced her new stake, a bottle of cheap tequila, and a small clear bong. Tossing her keys on the counter, Faith stumbled to the couch and dropped her stash on the tan surface. As she caught her breath she peeled off her leather jacket and bent to her knees in search of her flashlight. Just as Faith's fingers struck plastic the light overhead switched on. Faith quickly stood. Across the room Buffy stood with her hair in a pile atop her head. Faith smirked at Buffy's comfy looking sushi pajamas.

"I thought you were going to try and be quiet tonight," Buffy admonished as she leaned up against the door frame with her arms crossed. Faith shrugged and mumbled a half-assed apology as she flopped down next to her stuff. "I think I'm being pretty generous letting you crash here, Faith. The least you could do is come back quietly on your patrol nights so I can actually get some sleep on my nights off."

Faith slid her hands in the pocket of her jeans. "Yeah. Sorry, B." Pulling a plastic bag out of the pocket, Faith added, "I appreciate you letting me crash here for a bit. Let me make it up to you. Come sit down; take a load off." Buffy dropped her hands to her sides as she contemplated sticking around. She watched silently as Faith crushed the small bundle of green between her thumb and forefinger. As much as Buffy knew she should go back to her room, she wanted to stick around. The way Faith focused on getting each little piece in the bowl convinced Buffy to stay. It had been a long day and she could use some company. It wasn't like she was actually getting any sleep anyway. Not with all the new demands of leading a whole network of international slayers from a cheap one bedroom apartment in the outskirts of Chicago.

Buffy sat down on the edge of the fold-out chair on the opposite side of the coffee table as Faith. Faith closed up her baggie and tossed it on the table before pulling a red lighter out of her pocket. She extended the bong and lighter toward Buffy. "You can have greens."

Buffy shook her head quickly as her eyes widened. Their betrayal was not missed by Faith. "You never smoke before, B?" Faith asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No, I smoked," Buffy scoffed in reply. "It was just not like that," she added with a nod toward the glass piece. "I'm all about the smoke, just not so much the bong."

"You're full of shit," Faith retorted before pulling the mouthpiece to lips. Buffy watched carefully at what Faith did to make the smoke travel up the stem. It seemed easy enough so Buffy took the bong when Faith handed it over. As Faith blew out her smoke, Buffy imitated Faith's movements. Faith smirked, watching Buffy clearly fill the stem too much for a first timer. As soon as the smoke reached the back of Buffy's throat, she expelled it in deep, harsh coughs.

"Wash it down, B," Faith advised as she tugged the lip off the tequila. Buffy took the bottle and forced down three swigs. The burn of the alcohol masked the charred skin in her esophagus enough to stop the cough. Even so, a painful tickle in her throat continued to burn as Faith took another hit. Buffy turned down the offer for more so Faith set the bong down on the table and pivoted so she could see Buffy better. She blew her smoke out again and smirked lazily at Buffy.

"How you feeling?" Faith asked.

"Strange," Buffy admitted as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She decided there was no point pretending she'd done this before when Faith clearly didn't believe her anyway. She felt tingly all over and slightly distorted in her eyes. Things were a little foggy around the edges. She thought Faith looked oddly elongated. But in a good way, of course. "Am I supposed to be all floaty?"

"Yeah, it can seem that way sometimes."

"What's it like for you?"

"Sometimes floaty. But that's usually only if I smoke a lot. I just get really mellowed out. After a fight I like to just calm down. I don't know about you, but fighting makes me all pumped up on adrenaline and shit."

"You once told me slaying made you hungry and horny. Does the pot get rid of those urges?" Buffy asked with a nervous smile. It always made her a little anxious to discuss sex with Faith. She'd never really known where Faith stood when it came to that. Buffy could never tell if Faith had a habit of flirting or mocking. She sensed it was a little of both.

"Nah. The weed makes that part worse. It just helps make sure I can be patient and relaxed as I try to find an outlet for those particular...urges." Faith popped the top off the tequila and pulled the bottle to her lips. Buffy watched her swallow a few drinks expressionless as if it didn't burn like the pits of hell going down. "Plus," she added suddenly. "Dancing without the pants is a lot of fun with a little herbal modification."

"Why's that?" Buffy asked, as she picked up the bong again. She was never one to give up after failure so she tried again. This time Buffy managed to inhale the smoke without coughing it out immediately. She blew it out in a rush to avoid another coughing fit. As she leaned forward to place the bong back on the table, her body seemed to slow down. The whole process seemed to take a really long for some reason.

Faith took another hit before answering Buffy's question. "It just feels different. You'd have to try it to know." Then, "What'ya say, B? Wanna have a roll around?" Buffy couldn't tell if Faith was joking or not. Regardless, she felt her cheeks flare red. "Aren't you all about trying new things lately? You slept with a vampire before he had his soul."

"It wasn't like that."

"What was it then? A few romps on top a new grave? Maybe some blowies in the crypt?"

Buffy laughed in spite of herself. Once she started she couldn't stop. Soon she was giggling hysterically without any idea why. Faith looked on with an amused smirk. "Yeah, you've had enough for now," she commented when Buffy quieted down. "But really, B, I want to know. How'd you end up fucking Spike?"

"He was convenient. It was nothing more than a way for me to try and cope with all the bad things going on in my life. I was in a dark place for a while there."

Faith had so many more questions for Buffy, but decided to instead keep the conversation light. She and Buffy weren't friends; she wasn't delusional enough to believe that again. Changing the subject Faith coyly remarked, "All I'm saying is I've never banged a vamp before. You've done two. I wouldn't count on Santa bringing you anything but coal this year."

"I'm not naughty!" Buffy exclaimed with absolutely no conviction. The second the words fell from her lips she knew they were a lie. She kept picturing the time she seduced Spike while invisible That was pretty bad and she knew it. She felt as if she'd die though if Faith figured it out. Despite everything they had been through, Buffy found herself still caring what Faith thought of her.

"You and Willow ever do anything?"

The question caught Buffy off guard. Other than one split second when Willow had confessed her relationship with Tara, Buffy had never even considered the possibility of doing something like that with her best friend. The thought now caused her to shudder. "She's practically my sister. I could never."

"Does that mean you could with other chicks?" Faith asked as she nursed the tequila in her hands again.

Buffy felt her cheeks redden again. Before answering she took the tequila back and forced some more down her sore throat. The delay gave her just enough time to find a deflection. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Send me all these mixed signals. I never know where I stand with you, Faith. One minute you're all flirty and borderline charming. The next you're picking fights. What gives?"

This time Faith was the one caught off guard. She fidgeted with her lighter as an answer formed in her mind. "I like to keep people guessing, B. You know that."

"Why though?"

"I don't know," Faith lied. She did know why she always kept people at a distance. She couldn't trust anyone. They were always betraying her It was better this way.

"I think you do know," Buffy replied. Her eyes locked with Faith's as she awaited a reply.

Faith couldn't peel her eyes away as her mind raced for a good comeback. "Maybe it's none of your damn business," she finally mumbled without her usual bravado.

Suddenly an idea struck Buffy like lightening. "Can we just be honest and open for one night, Faith? Let's put up our white flags and be forthright with each other for a few hours. Come sunrise we can go back to all the passive aggressive quips."

Faith didn't really want to do what Buffy requested, but her head was fuzzy and Buffy's eyes were so bright; she couldn't deny Buffy—not on that night. "Fine, but I don't gotta answer anything I don't want to. I can plead the fourth or whatever."

"The fifth," Buffy corrected. "And that's fair enough. I can do the same."

"Sure." Faith gulped down another few drinks of tequila before handing the bottle back to Buffy. Buffy followed suit, feeling more unsteady than ever. "What do you want to know?" Faith asked when Buffy didn't immediately bombard her with questions.

There were so many things Buffy wanted to know. Suddenly, with the opportunity to find the answers, Buffy couldn't think of a single good question. "Um... What's your favorite movie?"

"Seriously, B?" Faith mocked. "You can ask me anything you want and you wanna know my favorite movie?"

"I thought it a good place to start," Buffy explained with a shrug.

"Ok...well I always really liked that movie with that Savage kid. Um... Little Monsters. That was of course before I knew there were real monsters I'd be killing one day. You ever see that movie?"

"No," Buffy answered. "What was it about?"

"This kid moves into a new town and doesn't have any friends, but one day he traps the monster under his bed. It turns out there's like this whole big world under the floorboards that the monster shows him. They become good friends and shit. It's pretty cool. I always kind of felt like the main character. Like I was always the new girl in school because my mom kept tossing me in new schools every time she decided to leave my dad. We'd pack up our life and move a town over, but it never lasted. My dad would find us eventually and win her back. I went to twelve schools in eleven years."

Buffy thought about how difficult that must have been. She didn't even really like switching schools once when she moved to Sunnydale. She remembered how scary it had been knowing she needed to make new friends and navigate a new school. She couldn't even imagine what it would have been like to do that basically every year of her life. "I'm sorry that happened, Faith," Buffy admitted with a frown. Suddenly she felt like maybe she should have taken the time to get to know Faith a little better back in high school.

Uncomfortable with how honest she'd been, Faith retreated back into her sense of humor in time to ask Buffy a question of her own. "So who was better in bed? Angel or Spike? I won't even include Riley in the list because, well, I had him and it wasn't that great."

The memory of how Faith had slept with Riley caused the sympathy to wash right out of Buffy. In its place was that familiar anger. "I still hate you for sleeping with my boyfriend, by the way. Don't think I forgot how horrible you are just because you had it tough as a kid. You shouldn't have slept with Riley."

"Hey now, Blondie," Faith retorted. "I was in _your_ body and it was _your_ body that was off the charts horny. Seriously, B, your body was buzzing. You wanted some physicality real bad."

"You're lying, but even if you weren't you didn't have to sleep with my boyfriend."

"I was doing the right thing."

"How the hell was that the right thing?" Buffy inquired incredulously.

Faith smirked as she answered the question. "You were all hot and bothered so I decided you needed a little relief. I could have gone out to the Bronze, found a nice stranger, and done the dirty like any other time I've been needing some relief, but I knew it wasn't my body to be taking that chance with. What if I had done that and you got some STD, or worse—knocked up? That would have been so much worse than fucking your loving, although tame, boyfriend."

"But you didn't have to do that with anyone!" Buffy remarked feeling like this whole conversation was common sense.

"Would you rather I had done it alone?" Realizing what the question meant, another blush found its way to Buffy's cheeks. Seeing the way she was responding, Faith continued. "Would it have been better if I had gone back to your bedroom and removed all your clothes? Would you be happy if I had taken the time to memorize exactly how your hands feel against the skin of you thighs? Would you want me to know how your fingers make you feel inside? The way they taste after riding out your highest high? Would that have been better?"

Buffy crossed her legs in an attempt to mask the pool of heat radiating down her lower stomach and between her legs. She'd never really given much thought to how...intimate...things had gotten between them when they switched bodies. Sure, she remembered how Faith looked naked, but that was different. Buffy had spent so much time angry at Faith for exploring Riley's body she forgot that Faith had also become distinctly intimate with her body. She was shocked to realize the thought didn't repulse her.

"You're revolting," Buffy said with a smile that betrayed her.

"You like it when I get this way," Faith mused. "You like it when I'm bad, don't you, B?" Buffy shook her head no as her blood screamed yes. It was pooling somewhere between her clenched legs. "Yes you do," Faith added as she scooted closer until her knees knocked against Buffy's. "You secretly wish you could be as bad as me. That's the real reason you were willing to fuck Spike. It made you feel good to be bad. You wanted to stop being the good one all the time so you did exactly what no one ever expected from you. But it's not just that; you liked it."

Buffy was silent as Faith leaned closer. She could taste Faith's breath on her tongue. "You feel it now, don't you? You have been good for so long. You gave up your Spike because he was bad; you walked away from Angel because he's boring. And now...now you're just aching for another stint into the dark side. You want to be bad again."

"I don't," Buffy mumbled as she instinctively leaned forward a little more. Faith's lips were now only a hair's length away. Buffy gulped knowing full well what was coming. Somewhere under the haze from the drugs and alcohol was a conscious telling her it was a bad idea, but her biology was acting on instinct.

Faith couldn't believe Buffy was this close. Sure, she'd sometimes allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to do this, but most the time she just wanted Buffy to like her. Now that she had Buffy in this particular position, Faith realized the full extent of her feelings. Suddenly all the times she longed for Buffy's approval made sense. She had always wanted Buffy as more. Knowing her chance of having this happen again was slim to none, Faith decided to make the most of it while she could.

When Faith's lips locked around Buffy's upper lip, Buffy moaned at the sensation. It was like nothing she'd ever felt—soft, gentle yet aggressive, and intoxicating. Faith's fingers tangled in the hair on the back of Buffy's head as she pulled her closer and slid her tongue inside Buffy's mouth. Buffy let Faith lead and just focused on kissing back. Her hands run up Faith's sides until they rested against the side of her boobs. She could taste her own heartbeat as Faith placed one hand on Buffy's thigh. Buffy uncrossed her legs, allowing Faith space to run her fingers up the inside of her thighs.

Longing to taste more of what she knew she only had this once, Faith dropped her head lower and trailed her lips down Buffy's jaw. Her kisses mapped a trail down Buffy's neck to the spot where she had two small scars from the same vampire that gave Faith hers. She licked the spot and sucked hard, feeling the blood vessels under the skin pop. Buffy moaned and reached up, running her fingers through Faith's thick, dark hair. Taking that as a good sign, Faith returned her mouth to Buffy's as her hands popped open the top button on the ridiculous pajamas. When Buffy didn't object she continued, removing each button one by one slowly so Buffy could change her mind if she wanted.

Buffy's skin was tan in a way Faith's was not. Faith peered at the line of gold extending between Buffy's breasts and down to her small belly button. Suddenly shy, Faith stopped kissing Buffy and waited, her hands holding each side of the shirt on Buffy's shoulders, but not moving. Buffy realized that Faith was taking the time to silently ask permission and felt a deep wave of admiration flood her veins. She reached up, gripping Faith's hand, and helped tug the shirt down her shoulders and off her arms. Faith bit her lip as her eyes took in the sight of Buffy topless. It was nothing she hadn't seen before, but to see it with permission was so different.

When Faith delayed getting back to the kissing, Buffy initiated another deep kiss. Taking charge, she went slowly; Buffy made time to memorize the way Faith tasted and felt. Her tongue was so soft, Buffy thought without any shame.

Faith was more than a little surprised when Buffy took charge. After savoring a few slow, deep kisses, Faith remembered that Buffy was bare in front of her. She reached up, gripping the soft flesh on Buffy's chest. She began a simple massage and listened for the changes in Buffy's breath. Buffy let out another moan when Faith slid her thumbs over each nipple. They hardened in her hands causing her to moan in response. Suddenly her jeans felt so restrictive.

Buffy pulled Faith's tank top up over her head in a moment's time. She deposited of Faith's bra seconds later. They continued to kiss as they explored the smooth skin on each others' chests and stomachs. When Faith gripped Buffy hard at her waist, Buffy took the hint. She was done with the making out. She wanted more. Tomorrow be damned.

"Bedroom. Now," Buffy commanded.

To say Faith was turned on by Buffy's sudden aggression would be an understatement. It took a second for Faith to jump to action, but when she recovered from the shock she was up. In a flash Faith lifted Buffy up to her waist and carried her off toward the room. Faith dropped Buffy on the bed and wasted no time peeling off her shoes and socks. She unbuttoned her pants and stepped closer, watching the way Buffy's eyes lingered on the movement of her hands. Buffy's eyes stayed firmly planted on Faith's legs as Faith pulled her jeans down and off. Standing in front of Buffy in only a pair of black panties felt oddly nerve-racking so Faith wasted no time in firmly straddling Buffy's hips.

Buffy laid back, allowing Faith to kiss her wherever she fancied. Faith started by kissing Buffy's mouth while holding her hands up over her head. She kissed Buffy hard, nibbling on Buffy's already swollen lips. When Buffy's hips lifted up in response, Faith moved lower. She left a trail of wet kisses down Buffy's neck, across her chest, over her perky nipples, and down her stomach. When Faith reach the hem of Buffy's pajamas, she settled herself on her knees on the floor between Buffy's legs. Her hands gripped the fabric over Buffy's hips, but she didn't move. Not just yet. Faith looked up and waited until Buffy's eyes found hers. "Do you want this, Buffy?" she asked seriously, her voice an octave lower than usual.

Buffy knew it was her chance to back out if she didn't want this. But she did. And she knew it for sure. Her mind had cleared enough for her to fully grasp what was happening and she didn't want to stop. She bit her lip and nodded. The full smile that Faith gave as a response caused Buffy to pull Faith back up for a moment for one more deep kiss. Buffy pulled away after a few seconds and pushed Faith's head back down.

Not needing any other encouragement, Faith tugged Buffy's pants down. Her knuckles slid against the soft skin on Buffy's legs bringing a trail of goosebumps in their wake. As soon as she had the pants of, Faith tossed them back over her head. She took a second to admire how beautiful Buffy looked spread out and open for her. With a smile of pure disbelief, Faith leaned in. She kissed the small mound of blonde curls on top before slowly running her tongue from the hood down to the opening. Buffy gasped and clutched at the sheets. It was enough to give Faith the confidence to see what else she could do.

Faith slid her tongue back up to Buffy's swollen clit and began a slow, steady circle around the nub of nerves. Buffy moaned loudly and lifted her hips more. Faith used one hand to wrap around Buffy's thigh and rested it on her hip to hold it steady as she picked up her pace. Buffy moaned again, a little louder. Faith continued to pick up the pace, taking clues from the sounds that poured out of Buffy's lips. When Buffy's hands tangled in Faith's hair, pulling her in tighter, Faith decided to move things along quicker. She used her thumb to pull back the hood as she made a suction around Buffy's pink clit. At the same time Faith slid two fingers deep inside Buffy slowly. Buffy clenched tightly around Faith so she waited until Buffy loosened up again before beginning to pump in and out.

The waves of pleasure drowned Buffy further as Faith used both her hands and mouth to pleasure fully. Buffy had never felt pleasure like this—so unrestrained and natural. Her legs clench tight around Faith's neck when a third finger was inserted. Buffy could smell her own arousal and hear the moans that fell from her lips like a prayer. When she let go, the orgasm flashed through her, lifting her hips off the bed and tightening her grip around Faith's neck.

Faith didn't let up her movements even as Buffy's legs tightened uncomfortably and hands ripped hard at her hair. Instead, Faith rode it out, continuing to twist her fingers deep inside Buffy, rubbing the spot that she knew Buffy liked. When Buffy finally fell limp on the sheets, Faith sucked Buffy's essence off her fingers and plopped down on her back next to the warm body she just ravished.

"Holy shit," Buffy muttered when she caught her breath. "That was...wow."

"Glad you liked it," Faith replied honestly. She rolled to her side so she could watch the way Buffy's chest rose and fell. Taking a chance, Faith reached out and drew little patterns over Buffy's stomach with the pads of her fingers. She found herself lost in the motion unaware of time or space or anything but the feel of Buffy. When Buffy's hand came to rest on her hand, Faith looked up. Their eyes locked and Faith saw it. For just a second Buffy looked at her the way she looked at Willow and Xander, and hell even Giles. For a split second Faith saw love in Buffy's eyes. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone, replaced by a mischievous twinkle.

"My turn," Buffy exclaimed as she rolled atop Faith. Faith smiled as Buffy set about sucking on one of her nipples. She ran her hands up and down Buffy's back as Buffy took her time on each nipple. She moved deliberately and carefully, unsure of herself yet willing to try. When Buffy peeled Faith's underwear off she took a second just to feel the spot with her index finger. Faith's skin was soft and warm and _wet_. Out of curiosity, Buffy tasted her finger. She was surprised to find that Faith tasted differently than she tasted on herself when masturbating, but still so good. She leaned down, licking the juices off Faith's swollen vulva. Faith moaned and pulled Buffy up to her face.

"I want to look at you," Faith said. When confusion painted Buffy's face, Faith added, "I want to look at you while you're inside me."

"...Please," she added softly when Buffy didn't immediately slide her fingers inside.

Hearing Faith so gentle and insecure broke something inside Buffy. All the anger and resentment she felt washed away and instead she felt something akin to sadness for Faith. Not wanting to disappoint, Buffy kissed the tip of Faith's nose lightly. When she pulled away she slid one finger inside Faith. Their eyes locked as Buffy started a rhythm. When she felt ready, she added a second finger and picked up the pace. Buffy had to balance on her left elbow next to Faith's right ear as her hand worked in and out. She shifted into a more comfortable position with her knee behind her hand. She used the extra leverage to push her hand deeper.

Watching Faith come undone beneath her felt like coming home. Buffy hadn't felt grounded to anything since becoming a slayer, but in those stolen moments she felt as if gravity actually applied to her. When Faith's body convulsed with an orgasm, Buffy found herself capturing the moans in her mouth. She swallowed Faith's pleasure, ingested the moment like some holy communion. She didn't pull her fingers out or move for quite some time after Faith had come back down. Instead Buffy laid her head on Faith's chest and wrote music to the beat of Faith's heart.

They stayed that way for a long time. Long enough, in fact, that Faith managed to fall into a fretless sleep. When the sun peeked in the blinds, Buffy stood slowly. They had an agreement. All deals were off at daybreak so Buffy gathered her pajamas and left the room. As she settled down on the couch finally ready for sleep, Buffy wondered what the future would bring. Despite knowing it would be the best thing for them, Buffy feared Faith would brush the whole experience off like it meant nothing. But it meant something. It did. To Buffy it meant everything.


End file.
